


The Moogle's Task

by ecrituredudesir



Category: Final Fantasy XII
Genre: F/M, Filth, Filth Eating, Foot Fetish, Master/Slave, Non-Sexual Slavery, Slavery, foot cleaning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:21:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24774568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ecrituredudesir/pseuds/ecrituredudesir
Summary: A travelling man buys a moogle girl for one job only: to clean his feet with her tongue, as her only source of food.A commission for someone on Furaffinity.
Kudos: 2





	The Moogle's Task

The slave market had creatures of all shapes and sizes, all backgrounds and species, and most importantly, a creature for every single task that a potential new owner could want them for. Calvin had been roaming the slave market for a few hours before he came across a moogle in a small cage—something caught his attention immediately. It would take a bit of haggling with the slaver that held her in the cage, but after a significant lift to the weight of the Gil in his pocket, he grasped the heavy cage and began to head back in direction of the inn he’d booked a room in for the next several days.   
  
Oddly enough to the little moogle inside of the cage, once they made it to one of the dustier dirt roads on the path to where she didn’t know where they were going, her new owner paused to grasp his shoes, removing them to allow his bare feet to collect whatever he happened to step across on the way.   
  
Once they made it back to the inn room that he’d been staying at, he gave the moogle a look up and down, analyzing her petite frame and the fact that she looked thin; surely she hadn’t eaten in a while, given that her slender form was a far cry from the softer curves that moogle females usually had. He’d wanted someone who looked as if they carried that desperation, given the task he had for her, and her wide, fearful eyes told him that he’d found just the right new possession to add to his travels.   
  
Calvin reached down to unlatch her cage, allowing her to be free from the confines of it, and it was only tentatively that she floated free of it as he moved the chest up at the foot of the bed up onto the end of it. “You must be hungry,” he announced, less inquiring and more assuming, given the shape she was in. He could practically hear her tiny stomach growl in return at the mention of it, and she gave a hesitant nod. The smile that crossed his features afterwards, though, made her a little nervous with how malicious it seemed to be. There was no kindness in it, only his own amusement, and he set about making himself comfortable as he kicked back on the bed. Reclining easily, he used the chest that he’d lifted up on to the bed to prop his legs up, giving her a full view of how dirty they had become. Small clumps of mud and grass stuck to each curve of his foot, and the areas that weren’t covered with a thick layer of dirt were instead covered with dust and a bit of foot grime from his boots that lingered from even before he’d taken them off.   
  
“Well, I have some good news for you, then. From today onward, I’ll provide you with plenty of sustenance… but you’ll be eating it all from my feet, as you see here,” he announced with a wriggle to his toes, dislodging a little of the dust from the heel of his foot, but otherwise doing nothing to lessen the amount that he clearly expected her to eat from the look on his face. The moogle seemed incredulous at first, shocked that he would suggest that she would only get food from cleaning his feet—but there was a part of her, the part that felt like she hadn’t had more than just scraps for days or weeks on end by that point, that was ravenous. With a nervous glance upwards to his face as if to confirm that he _actually_ meant what he’d said—and seeing the lack of a change in his smug expression, she reluctantly floated upwards to lean against the chest. He could see her small, pert breasts pressing just over the top of the trunk, between his feet as he reclined to enjoy what he would consider a show, as well as her dinner.   
  
She seemed nervous at first, which was understandable. He didn’t imagine that anyone else had given her the same sort of instructions in the past, but he decided to bridge her apprehension for her by bringing one put forward, smearing his big toe against her lips and leaving a trail of dirt in its wake, forcing her to pause and lick her lips, flinching a little at the taste of raw dirt gritting against her teeth. Still, despite the uncomfortable flavor it was the first thing that she’d had all day, and with her stomach aching from how hungry she was, there was no further hesitation before she started to tilt forward of her own accord, beginning to clean his feet as he had instructed.   
  
The first thing he noticed was just how warm her tongue was. Though her hunger had her salivating in excess, the most promising thing about her movements was how pleasant her tongue felt against the parts of skin that she started to clear away first. It wasn’t entirely rough like a cat’s, but it had a little bit of texture to it from what he could tell. The immediate grit of dirt against her tongue had her saliva dripping freely from her parted maw down over his foot, though, and thinking that it might help lessen some of the parts that were caked and dried on, she let her drool drip and slide down across his dirt-caked feet to soak in while she flicked her tongue upwards along the insole of his left foot, causing his foot to curl a little in the ticklish feeling that lingered across his skin and made his lips curl, though no sound left his mouth.   
  
Once she had her first mouthful of the filth coming off of his feet, her expression tightened into closing, grimacing as her jaw set tightly, doing her best to not spit it out. She had no doubt that she wouldn’t be given anything else to eat given the sincerity with which he had propped up his feet for her to clean, and she didn’t want to test her new owner’s patience so soon into her servitude. He seemed like he could be a severe man if he so desired, and she was hesitant to cross him. Her petite hands lifted to grasp at his ankle, holding his foot in place while she grew a little more vigorous in her attempts to clean his sole. There was no hesitation in it now, because once she managed to get that first swallow down, she found the weight in her stomach far more comfortable than the emptiness that had sat there for weeks before he’d bought her.   
  
It was something that nearly horrified her, finding how eagerly she was setting about the task now that the comfort of a weight in her belly made her only want more. The task of filling herself up was slow going, though—she had to nibble away the harder clumps of caked-on dirt, swallowing the largest ones as quickly as she could before she had to waste saliva on letting them soak through each chunk, and though it made her have to swallow a little harder than she had before, it also meant that she was able to work her way through the worst of the gunk on his left foot had been cleaned and nibbled away. After that, she moved up to start working on his toes, finding that the crud and build up between each one.   
  
The slime there, a mixture of both lingering moisture and toe jam, seemed to be easier to work through and clear away from the skin with her dedicated swipes of her tongue. She used her nose to spread his toes apart, and from there would dip her tongue between each one, collecting the debris that she could find there until the base of each was practically squeaky clean. This finished off the entire left foot, and when she pulled back to regard the two, the difference between his feet was astonishing. It was hard to believe just how much had been cleared away from one foot, leaving it looking almost smaller in a way without it being caked in whatever he’d had in his socks before he’d taken them off, and all the debris that he had managed to accumulate just on the trip back to the inn from the slave market. With how malnourished she had been for the last several weeks, it was hard to not feel full already from what she had managed to get from one foot, but he gave her an expectant look, and wriggled his other foot in her direction, showing that she still had a considerable amount to consume before she’d be able to rest and sleep her impromptu ‘meal’ off.   
  
“You aren’t done yet,” he informed, spreading his toes before her with the clear intention to have her resume cleaning his feet immediately. She swallowed, both out of nervousness and trying to push down what she could of the last part of her meal, just out of the fact that she knew she’d need to make room and make sure her throat and mouth wouldn’t dry out. Letting a few more long, now-thicker strands of saliva drop down across his foot from her parted maw again, she instead decided to start at the top of his toes this time, hoping to work down the rest of the filth a little quicker so she wouldn’t fill up too slowly and not be able to fit anymore in the sluggish sensation that often followed overeating. The content that covered his feet was easily more than what the rest of her semi-full stomach might be able to fit, but if she tried to gulp it down quickly, she could only hope it’d stay.   
  
She took two toes at a time in her mouth with this run, sucking hard on both in the hopes that she’d be able to clean between them with her tongue while also working to swirl it around each toe as well, starting with the littlest toe and the one next to it. It paid off; she found taking two at a time went much quicker than licking each individual one clean as she had with the other foot, and after that she took the two toes next to the now-clean ones, the middle, and the last one next to the big toe. She gave these the same wet, slurping treatment to clean them just as quickly as the others, though there was a moment where she had to swallow a particularly thick glop of toe jam from between the two in her lips, though her gaze focused on the intense look he was giving her as she continued about her task. At making eye contact, he wriggled his toes in her mouth enough to make her flinch a little as she tried to keep up with the movement, but at last, she moved on to the big toe, which alone was enough to nearly fill her mouth as she sucked on it with a swirl of her tongue. There was less toe jam to collect here, given she’d already gotten most of it with the prior two toes, but by the time she was done with her, her saliva had softened up the rest of the caked-on crud from the sole of the rest of his foot. The first swipe of her tongue downwards came away with her pink tongue absolutely coated in the dirt and filth from his foot, but left a mostly clean trail in its wake. It was a small mercy—it would make cleaning the rest of his foot faster, as she set about it. In all, it only took six drags of her tongue up the bottom of his foot to make sure it was spotless, and only afterwards was she allowed to fall back from his feet, absolutely stuffed.   
  
“Enjoy it while you can,” he told her with a firm stare. “Tomorrow we start traveling.


End file.
